


The Boss

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [24]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dominant Kitagawa Yusuke, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Explicit, Short One Shot, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, but also kind of explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Even the boss has to answer to someone else.Note: The chapters are two separate versions of the same short one shot
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Version 1: Soft Territory

**Author's Note:**

> For just a hint of soft Dom Yusuke

She's only interested because he's the boss. Akira tries his hardest to evade her advances and make it back to his seat, but she's relentless, even going so far as to run her finger down his chest. He's contemplating just pushing her away, but she's wearing stilettos, and he’s learned his lesson about being around when people fall over. He hesitates, practically pinned to the wall as she prattles on and on.

"Ah, there you are." Akira's heart freezes before beginning its assault on his rib cage.

"Yu-Yusuke..." he's breathless and looking over the woman's head apologetically, praying that he recognized his attempts to escape.

"Is she a friend of yours? I don't recall ever meeting."

"She's-"

"Honda Mia. Pleasure is all mine."

"She's an employee here. Just a coworker."

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I’m afraid I will have to steal him away," he bows politely to her with a smile that makes Akira tear up. "It is time we leave. Enjoy your evening, Honda-san." Akira follows sheepishly, and neither speaks until they get to the car. Yusuke opens and shuts the door for Akira before getting behind the wheel. Akira is dying to explain the situation, but he assumes now would be an occasion in which he shouldn't speak until spoken to.

As Yusuke drives them home, Akira keeps nervously stealing glances at him, and the knot in his stomach doubles with each time he sees the cold indifference on his face. He’s not worried about being hit; Yusuke wouldn’t do that. He’s worried the other man is disappointed in him.

A spanking would hurt for a time, but it would end soon; he could accept that. What really hurts is being left alone. Time out never lasted more than three hours, but that’s a lifetime to think about how he’d upset his master.

Akira is pulled almost literally out of his thoughts as Yusuke takes his hand and leads him from the car to the house. Yusuke locks up and continues to lead the way to the bedroom. Akira waits nervously for instructions as Yusuke hangs up his suit jacket. His heart leaps when Yusuke finally looks at him but drops just as quickly at the expression on his face. Impassive, unfeeling, barely even registering him as a person let alone his sweet, obedient sub.

Yusuke removes Akira’s jacket and goes to hang it up as well, and the tears welling in Akira’s eyes begin to overflow. When Yusuke comes back to him, he pauses but only for a second before he begins unbuttoning Akira’s shirt.

“Why are you crying?” He asks in his flattest affect.

“You’re mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad?” He puts their ties away.

“I didn’t want you to think I was flirting with her....”

“Were you?”

“No!” His breathing becomes shallow as he tries to explain. “I was trying to get away but she’s my employee and I don’t want to be cruel and she kept coming closer and I didn’t want to push her and-“

“Akira.” Yusuke snaps Akira out of his racing thoughts and gestures him to him. Akira melts into the hug Yusuke pulls him into. “You are not in trouble. I’ll admit I was a bit vexed to see her so close to you, but you have done nothing wrong. I apologize for letting my anger get the better of me.”

Yusuke kisses Akira on the forehead before lifting him and carrying him to the bed where he takes a seat, Akira straddling his lap and nuzzling his neck. They sit this way for a time, Yusuke tenderly holding his lover to him, running his fingertips lightly up and down his back, more than happy to comfort him after such a stressful day.


	2. Version 2: Firm Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a bit of disciplinarian Yusuke

It’s not like he wants to be here in the first place, but the company calls it team building and suddenly it’s mandatory. On top of that, his plus one keeps getting pulled into conversation after conversation, so he’d been wandering aimlessly just trying to fill the minimum two hour attendance requirement when he was approached by a woman from another department.

She's only interested because he's the boss, Akira can see right through her. The way she keeps exposing her neck, leaning toward him, touching his arm.... Admittedly, it has him curious. He decides to play along, just for a little while.

She’s recovering from the most forced laugh to the literal worst joke he’s ever told when he hears someone approaching from behind.

"Ah, there you are."

Akira's heart stops and restarts as his mind registers the voice. He smirks. “Ah, Mia-Chan, I’d like to introduce you to my good friend, Ki-“

“Kitagawa Yusuke. _The_ Kitagawa Yusuke. The highly celebrated, supremely talented, world famous Kitagawa Yusuke!” She smooths her hair behind her shoulder again. Akira scowls imperceptibly as she steps closer to _the Kitagawa Yusuke_ , clearly switching targets, recycling her hunting tactics.

"Is she a friend of yours? I don't recall ever meeting."

"She's-"

"Honda Mia. Pleasure is all mine."

"She's an employee here. Just a coworker,” Akira takes a sip of the sparkling grape juice.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I’m afraid I will have to steal him away," Yusuke bows politely to her.

“Surely you’re not leaving so soon? We’ve just begun getting to know each other,” she leans close to him. Akira scowls—perceptibly this time—before affixing a sardonic smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, Kitagawa-kun, what’s the rush?”

Yusuke gazes at him. He appears to be calm, but Akira knows better. His face is unassuming, but something behind his eyes is warning Akira. And that practically begs his inner troublemaker to come out to play. As the conversation drags on, Akira continues to instigate, taking every opportunity to get under Yusuke’s skin.

“Are you looking for a model?” She turns her head ever so slightly, offering her best angle.

“Currently, no. This series does not include figural depictions.”

“Oh! What about the project you were telling me about the other day? The nude, was it? Wouldn’t she be an ideal form to capture?” Akira smiles, excited to see what kind of reaction he’ll get.

Yusuke’s jaw sets. “I’ve already got someone in mind,” he says through clenched teeth, Akira’s insolence igniting a fury he rarely allows to surface.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, I may be very busy here,” she turns and smiles suggestively at Akira. “But after hours, I’m all yours.”

"I will keep that in mind,” Yusuke assures her, his eyes devouring Akira alive. “It is time we leave. Enjoy your evening, Honda-san." Akira follows, and neither speaks the whole way to the car. Yusuke opens and shuts the door for Akira before getting behind the wheel. Akira assumes now would be an occasion in which he shouldn't speak until spoken to, but he’s already started down this road; may as well ride it out.

“So what do you think of her? Beautiful right?” Akira leans his elbow on the door and rests his face on his fist. Yusuke doesn’t respond. With a smirk, Akira continues, “Good thing you came when you did. She’s been throwing herself at me for weeks. Even asked if I’d go for drinks with her this weekend. Seems like she’d enjoy my company, and I _do_ like to keep my team happy.”

Yusuke slams on the brakes in front of the house and throws the car in park with enough force to tighten the knot in Akira’s stomach. His sardonic smile returns as Yusuke gets out, slamming the door before making his way around to the passenger side. He’s not worried about being hit; Yusuke wouldn’t do something so base. But just what he _will_ do about this is a mystery, and that sends the butterflies in Akira’s stomach into his throat.

Yusuke has him out of the car, inside the house, and pressed against the entryway wall in what feels like seconds. The force of hitting the wall knocks the wind out of him, and all he can do is laugh as he tries to catch his breath.

“You find this amusing,” Yusuke glares through him, and his knees go weak, his laugh becomes breathier.

“Jealous? Does it make you mad that I get attention?” Akira does his best to maintain that snarky tone.

Yusuke takes him by the arm and leads him to the bedroom. “The attention is not the issue. You are an attractive man; I expect no less from her. But you,” he narrows his eyes. “You know better, and I was expecting you’d do better.” His voice is dangerously low and even. “Instead, you intentionally defy me, provoke me. Well, if it is punishment you desire,” Yusuke yanks Akira’s tie off.

“Strip. Down to nothing.” Yusuke turns, putting his cuff links away before hanging his jacket up. Akira takes his time but obeys nevertheless, watching the other man’s every move. Yusuke sifts through what Akira calls the toy box in the closet before returning to the room. Probably going to grab something or other that’ll force him to beg for his climax, Akira assumes. 

He gulps when he sees what’s in Yusuke’s hand. Not so much because this means a spanking—it’ll hurt for a little while, but it’s over quickly, and Yusuke always gives extra affection afterward. What really gets Akira is that he’s not using his hand; he won’t touch him. Akira drops to his knees and bows low. “Please, anything but that.”

“Where is that bravado from before?” Yusuke steps closer to him. He uses the paddle to tilt Akira’s chin upward, his eyes cold and hard as they continue to bore into the man staring up at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Yusuke is as still and quiet as a predator waiting to strike.

His deceptive calmness sends a shiver through Akira, and the words come flooding out. “Being disobedient. I was upset and wanted your attention and really should’ve just talked to you about it, but I let my anger control me.”

After a moment, Yusuke leans down and cups Akira’s face in one hand. “So we are clear, she cannot have you. You are mine, understand?” Akira nods vigorously. “Good. Up,” Yusuke points to the bed. Akira looks at him, alarmed. “I forgive you, but there are still consequences for your actions.” With a shaky breath, Akira crawls onto the bed and assumes the position: face down, ass up, ankles crossed.

“I had considered giving you one strike for each second you spent defying me in that woman’s presence,” Yusuke slowly walks closer. “However, for your sincere apology, I will cap it at fifteen. Count them.”

Akira braces himself, his fingers digging into the sheets as he counts, his breaths coming out ragged and uneven. At seven, his legs are wobbly with the effort of keeping himself from falling flat onto his stomach, voice trembling as he tries to keep it together. If he messes up or falls over, Yusuke will start over. Never has counting to fifteen been so agonizing, but they finally reach the end without incident, and Akira immediately collapses, panting and wiping the tears from his eyes, his attitude having done a full 180.

“Well done.” Yusuke runs his fingers through the other man’s curls. Akira sighs contentedly as he leans into his touch. “You did just what I asked without any mistakes or complaints. I am pleased.” He stifles a moan when he feels Yusuke’s weight at his side. “How might I reward you for being such a good boy?”

Akira turns into Yusuke’s embrace and murmurs into his chest. “What was that?” Yusuke smirks to himself, knowing exactly what he wants. With a muffled whine, Akira guides Yusuke’s free hand to his hip.

With a deep, rumbling chuckle, Yusuke leans down and plants a kiss on Akira’s neck, earning the shiver he was hoping for. He gently tugs on Akira’s curls and kisses him deeply when he finally looks up.

“Yusuke,” Akira’s eyes are heavily lidded and clouded with lust. Yusuke is just waiting for him to say it. “Please touch me.”


End file.
